


La fórmula de la eterna felicidad

by mekare_nuance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry está trastornado por dos sucesos recientes y las cosas no hacen más que ir a "peor".</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fórmula de la eterna felicidad

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a JK Rowling y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con ello.  
>  **N/A:** Querría agradecerle a **yuki89** su apoyo y su ayuda con el título (soy una negada para poner títulos).

# La fórmula de la eterna felicidad

# 

Nuevamente distraído, pensando en todo y pensando en nada. Lo peor era que no estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo tenía tan descolocado. Ayer por la mañana, que es cuando había entrado en esa nube que lo tenía atontado, habían ocurrido dos cosas que podían ser las causantes de su estado.

 _Aquella mañana había visto a Ron y Hermione besándose en un recodo del pasillo del segundo piso. Se había quedado más quieto que si le hubieran lanzado un petrificus, observándoles e intentando asimilar lo que estaba presenciando. Cuando sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí Harry salió corriendo incapaz de decirles algo coherente._

 _Corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja y siguió corriendo por la galería exterior para dirigirse a casa de Hagrid o a cualquier lugar fuera del castillo. Sus pies corrían más que el resto de su cuerpo. Finalmente tropezó y cayó todo lo largo que era y todos sus apuntes quedaron esparcidos por el pasillo. Afortunadamente no se había roto la túnica y sólo le dolían un poco los antebrazos. Se arrodilló y se puso a recoger las hojas._

 _Un distraído Draco se acercaba por el pasillo hablando con su compañero slytherin un año menor que él llamado Keith, no se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba a cuatro patas recogiendo sus cosas y tropezó y cayó sobre él._

 _Harry sintió aquel bulto contra su culo y una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo e hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran._

 _\- Cara rajada, ya que por fin vas a hacer algo útil como servir de alfombra por lo menos asegúrate de no matar a nadie – dijo Draco levantándose._

 _Observó el enrojecido rostro de Harry y una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de marcharse._

 _“Sí definitivamente había sido esa caída y esa sonrisita la que me tiene trastornado. ¡Puto Malfoy!”_ pensó Harry antes de que un manotazo de McGonall en su mesa le trajese de vuelta a la clase de Transformaciones.

\- Proceda señor Potter – le ordenó la profesora con una mirada que le congeló la sangre.

Harry no sabía qué tenía que hacer, había estado abstraído en sus pensamientos durante toda la clase. Si le decía que no había atendido era hombre muerto y si pronunciaba el hechizo confiando en su suerte lo más probable era que su destino fuera el mismo.

Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, cogió su varita, dio tres golpecitos a la muñeca que tenía delante y dijo:

\- _Vivificus._

Al instante la muñeca comenzó a agrandarse hasta convertirse en un ser parecido a él pero blando y viscoso que tras unos segundos se desinfló como un globo.

Sonó el reloj de pared que anunciaba el final de la clase y pensó _“Salvado por la campana”_. Hizo ademán de levantarse pero la profesora le detuvo:

\- ¿Adónde cree que va señor Potter? Limpie la clase ¡sin magia! Y más le vale estar más atento en la próxima clase sin no quiere que sus notas desciendan considerablemente.

Harry cogió un trapo mojado y se puso a limpiar el suelo.

\- Si lo limpias con la lengua quedará mejor cuatro-ojos – dijo Malfoy al pasar por su lado. Su túnica rozó su cara, brazos y piernas desprendiendo un delicado perfume que desorientó a Harry.

Menudo día que llevaba. Por culpa del castigo que le había impuesto McGonall había llegado tarde a clase de Pociones y había tenido que quedarse media hora más con Snape, a eso debía añadirle el acostumbrado castigo de Dolores Umbrige. Y por si esto no fuera suficiente el estúpido aroma de Malfoy parecía habérsele incrustado en la pituitaria; no había podido dejar de pensar en aquel olor y aquella caída.

En esos momentos se dirigía a los baños de la planta baja antes de acudir al Gran Comedor dónde habían convocado a todos los alumnos. Giró el pomo de la puerta y... ¡cerrado! Sacó su varita para intentar abrirla pero nada. _“¡El mundo está contra mí!”_ pensó irritado. Las manos le temblaban, estaba perdiendo los estribos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para intentar serenarse.

Keith, el slytherin moreno, de ojos miel y algo más bajo que él que el día anterior había visto con Draco, llamó a la puerta tres veces y la puerta se abrió. El chico entró rápidamente y le dio con la puerta en las narices.

Harry pateó la puerta furioso hasta que no pudo más. ¿Cómo podían hacerle esto? Necesitaba entrar para vendarse correctamente la herida de su mano izquierda. Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta y comenzó a dar pequeños golpes con la mano derecha.

Unos minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió de sopetón y cayó hacia delante sobre un Malfoy que cerró la puerta y le empotró contra la pared. Harry observó a un Draco sin túnica que lo sujetaba por las muñecas y lo escrutaba detenidamente. Keith estaba al otro lado de los baños poniéndose la túnica y bebiendo agua con la respiración agitada.

Intentó zafarse del agarre del slytherin pero éste era más fuerte que él.

\- ¡Suéltame Malfoy! – le ordenó Harry.

Dracó se pegó más a su cuerpo, apretando sus piernas contra las del gryffindor para impedir que las moviera.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Te ves muy bien donde estás. – susurró Draco en su oído.

El rubio mordió el lóbulo de su oreja _“mmm tan tierno”_ y fue dejando un camino de besos por su cuello.

\- Déjame ir, por favor – suplicó Harry.  
\- ¿Tanto empeño por entrar y ahora te quieres marchar? No Potter. Debes ser consecuente con tus decisiones. – respondió Draco.

Con un movimiento de varita silenció la habitación y le quitó la túnica y la corbata a Harry.

Continuó su camino de húmedos besos por la sobresaliente clavícula mientras con una mano desabotonaba la camisa del gryffindor. Acarició su pecho desnudo agitado por la respiración y se detuvo en sus tetillas. Deseaba morderlas, lamerlas... y lo hizo. Escuchó un gemido, alzó la mirada y vio al moreno mordiéndose el labio inferior, con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos entrecerrados. Sonrió lascivamente y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Descendió lentamente por su vientre recreándose en el ombligo. Le quitó los pantalones así como los calzoncillos para liberar su ya notable erección.

 _“Es realmente bonita”_ pensó Draco antes de comenzar a lamerla por toda su extensión.

Harry ya no pudo retener más sus gemidos, estaba a merced de Draco.

El slytherin sopesó sus testículos y seguidamente cogió por la base el miembro, se lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo y a mover su mano al compás.

El moreno sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, esa boca experta le provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y las piernas le temblaban.

\- No pue-do maaahh – susurró Harry con la voz entrecortada.

Sus caderas se movieron incontrolablemente, pero Draco le sujetó mientras tragada el elixir que Harry le proporcionaba.

Harry cayó sobre sus rodillas y apoyó las manos en el suelo. El flequillo mojado le caía sobre la frente, sus mejillas ardían y su respiración estaba descontrolada. Levantó la vista, _”¿en qué momento se había ido Keith?”_

Draco le observó unos segundos antes de atraerlo hacia sí tomándole por la nuca y besar esos labios entreabiertos y enrojecidos. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y el gryffindor le correspondió con el más apasionado y dulce beso que jamás hubiera recibido.

El rubio se tumbó llevando al moreno con él sin romper el beso y luego se giró poniéndose sobre él. De nuevo acarició esa piel ardiente, esos pezones duros sin separar sus bocas. Estaba hipnotizado por sus besos, no podía dejar de besarlo.

Rápidamente se quitó la ropa y frotó su erección con la renovada de Harry.

El slytherin acarició esa entrada que tanto anhela y el gryffindor se estremeció interrumpiendo el beso.

Descendió hasta llegar a donde le esperaban sus manos y besó ese lugar que antes había acariciado. Posó unos dedos en la boca del moreno y éste los lamió entre jadeos.

Los retiró e introdujo uno en su ano lentamente, el moreno gimió dulcemente y giró la cabeza hacia un lado ante los atentos ojos grises. Lo movió lentamente haciendo círculos, sacándolo y metiéndolo para dilatar su entrada. Introdujo uno y dos más mientras besaba esas piernas torneada.

Sacó sus dedos. Acarició los negros y suaves cabellos, y reflexionó sobre lo que estaba apunto de hacer: iba a robar la inocencia a ese bello ser. No sabía si estaba bien pero no podía esperar más, lo llevaba deseando demasiado tiempo.

\- Ahora tienes que relajarte porque sino te dolerá ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Draco suavemente mirándole a los ojos.

Harry asintió y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Draco entrelazó su mano izquierda en la derecha de Harry y la otra la colocó en su cadera. Introdujo lentamente la punta de su polla, esperó a que se adaptara y continuó introduciéndola lentamente.

Harry emitía gemidos mezcla de dolor y placer con cada penetración, unas cálidas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y recorrían su rostro, y sus manos acariciaban la suave y pálida espalda de su amante. La respiración del rubio chocaba contra su oído y sus vientres aprisionaban su dureza estimulándola.

Esa estrechez y calidez entorno a su polla le estaba matando no podía más. Tomó la erección del moreno y la avivó con movimientos espasmódicos.

\- Córrete conmigo Harry – susurró entre jadeos.

El slytherin aceleró sus movimientos, el gryffindor arqueó su espalda alcanzando el éxtasis en una excitante unión de gemidos.

Draco sacó su miembro perezosamente del interior de Harry y se tumbó sobre él.

Podía notar el desbocado corazón del moreno chocar contra su pecho y su piel era tan suave que no deseaba moverse.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Hermione y otros gryffindor se quedaron petrificados observándoles.

\- ¿Está ahí el trofeo del juego de convivencia? – preguntó Ron antes de quedarse sin habla como los demás.

Draco se levantó, se vistió y atravesó la barrera de gryffindors de un empujón.

Harry alcanzó su varita, cerró la puerta y no salió hasta que el pasillo estuvo completamente desalojado.

Harry bajó a la misma hora de siempre a desayunar al Gran Comedor, sin embargo todos sus amigos ya habían comido. De modo que se sentó solo y comenzó a comer, pero se sentía incómodo. Todo el mundo le miraba y podía oír su nombre en los múltiples cuchicheos de los estudiantes.

Observó a Draco, estaba riendo con sus amigos como si no hubiese pasado nada. Quizás fuese porque él estaba debajo cuando les pillaron o quizás Draco se había reído de él y ahora estaría fardando de que había ultrajado al Niño-que-vivió.

Continuó un rato pensativo mirando al slytherin hasta que decidió que ya había mareado suficiente la comida y se fue a coger sus libros para la clase siguiente.

Durante la comida sus amigos habían vuelto a ignorarle, no había nadie con quien pudiese hablar y desahogarse. Por la tarde no podía aguantar más las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos y el llanto en su garganta y corrió a encerrarse en los baños de la planta baja, desde lo ocurrido el día anterior ningún chico iba allí por miedo a los rumores.

Harry no había aparecido en la cena y nadie le había visto en toda la tarde. La profesora McGonall estaba muy preocupada por ello e informó a Dumbledore. Éste ordenó a 2 prefectos de Gryffindor, Weasley y Granger, y a un prefecto de cada una de las otras 3 casas, entre los que se encontraba Malfoy, buscar a Potter.

Los gryffindors buscaron en los pasadizos secretos y en el tercer piso mientras los otros tres prefectos buscaban en las aulas y jardines, pero no había ni rastro de Harry. Draco se encaminó hacia los baños de la planta baja, tenía el presentimiento de que hallaría allí a Potter y así fue. Cerró la puerta y se caminó lentamente hacia el chico que abrazado a sus rodillas estaba llorando bajo los lavabos. Acarició su cabeza y éste la levantó.

El rubio le observó dubitativo. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba enamorado de Harry desde que llegaron a Howarts el primer año y le había rechazado la mano con tanta altanería. El problema era el desprecio de su padre hacia Potter y el recién renacido Voldemort, si se enteraban de sus sentimientos estaba muerto.

Sin embargo ahí estaba el moreno observándole con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas que él había causado. La noche anterior se le había entregado totalmente y durante todo el día había fingido indiferencia y había presumido por haberse aprovechado de él. No lo merecía.

Apartó su mano de esos suaves cabellos y dio un paso atrás.

\- Dumbledore estaba preocupado por ti y nos ha mandado a mí y otros 4 prefectos buscarte. Más vale que te la ves la cara y regreses a tu habitación para que los demás podamos dormir también. – dijo sin mirarle y comenzó a andar hacia la salida.

\- ¡Draco espera, por favor! – rogó Harry – Necesito que me digas qué significó para ti lo que hicimos ayer.

Draco se giró pero no dijo nada. No podía mentir a esos ojos.

\- Para mí significó mucho. – continuó Harry con voz temblorosa – Te quiero como jamás he amado a nadie. Tus frías palabras me hieren como el colmillo de un basilisco, tu indiferencia hace desaparecer mi felicidad por haberte visto y me arroja a un sueño más oscuro que el que podría ofrecerme un dementor, mi corazón arde cuando estás cerca al igual que mi cicatriz con Voldemort; la diferencia es que contra ti no puedo combatir y el dolor se hace más y más intenso y me destroza por dentro. No tengo hambre, no tengo sueño, sólo puedo pensar en ti.

El gryffindor volvió a romper a llorar. El slytherin no soportaba verle así y si todo lo que había dicho era cierto... ¡A la mierda su padre y Voldemort! Era la cosa más bonita que jamás le habían dicho.

Se arrodilló frente a Harry y le abrazó fuertemente. El moreno seguía llorando contra su pecho agarrándose a su túnica.

\- Harry, te amo desde que pisamos por primera vez este castillo. – confesó Draco – Siento mucho haberte hecho daño. Tenía miedo de lo que mi padre pudiese hacerme, pero no puedo seguir renunciando a ti ahora que tú también me quieres.

Los ojos verdes miraron los grises y con una esperanzada sonrisa dijo:

\- Entonces estaremos juntos, para todos, para siempre.

\- Sí, pero hay una condición – replicó Draco con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Haré lo que sea.

Draco le quitó las gafas.

\- ¿Qué graduación tienes?

\- 5 dioptrías.

Draco invocó unas lentillas.

\- No pienso salir contigo si sigues llevando esas horribles gafas.- explicó Draco mientras le ponía las lentillas cuidadosamente – Estoy harto de no poder disfrutar de tus ojos.

Harry le tomó por la nuca y le besó apasionadamente. Posó las manos sobre su pecho que ascendieron con una caricia hasta sus hombros para quitarle la túnica al rubio. Este último le detuvo, se levantó, le tomó de la mano y tiró de él mientras caminaban aceleradamente por los pasillos.

\- ¿Adónde vamos? – inquirió Harry.

\- A mi habitación, no pienso volver a hacerlo en ese mugriento baño. – respondió Draco.

\- Pero yo no puedo entrar ahí, soy un gryffindor.

\- Eres medio slytherin y además, ¿eso que coño importa? Si yo digo que quiero follarte en mi habitación lo haré y no hay discusión.

Atravesaron la sala común como una expiración y entraron en la habitación de Draco. Allí estaban Crabbe y Goyle a quienes el joven Malfoy echó rápidamente con una mirada y arrojó a Harry sobre la cama. Se tumbó sobre él y le besó ansiosamente. Todo su cuerpo anhelante se movía para preparar a su amante: sus caderas se movían frotando sus miembros y sus manos arrancaban la ropa del moreno y la propia para poder sentir esa piel suave y caliente que había deseado durante todo el día.

Cubrió de besos su torso mientras acariciaba su mejilla, sus labios, su cuello.

Sus erecciones estaban a punto, pero aún debía esperar un poco más.

Le giró cuidadosamente y le besó en la nuca.

\- Ahora voy a enseñarte lo que es una medida.

Su lengua dibujó lentamente una línea empezando en la nuca y siguiendo por la columna vertebral para terminar en la entrada al paraíso con un gemido irreprimible de Harry.

\- Joder, hazlo de una vez.

\- Tranquilo, aún eres un principiante.

\- Por favor. – rogó alzando su trasero para rozar el miembro erguido de su amante.

Su fuerza de voluntad se fue a pique.

\- Como desees – respondió. Tomó su varita y susurró la palabra que le daría el pase directo al edén – _Impudicus_.

Sin más dilación le penetró y empezó a moverse cuidadosa y rítmicamente. Tomó la erección del moreno y la estimuló con movimientos rápidos al tiempo que aceleraba los suyos. Robó sus jadeos con un beso.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos, la dureza de sus miembros y la agitación de su respiración y corazones indicaban que estaban llegando al punto álgido.  
Sin decir nada, como si de un solo cuerpo y una sola mente se tratara, eyacularon a la vez.

Draco se tumbó a un lado, acarició los cabellos azabaches. Harry se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, posó un delicado beso sobre sus labios y se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Draco despertó y vio a Harry a su lado supo que había descubierto la fórmula de la eterna felicidad.

 **  
_Fin_   
**

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


End file.
